Over It
by thatredheadgirl
Summary: OneshotSong fic. Brooke's moving on from Lucas. Nathan and Brooke Friendship.


**Author's Note: So I don't own One Tree Hill or the characters. The song is Over It By Katherine McPhee. This is my second song fic so please be nice.**

**Over It**

_**I'm over your lies,  
and I'm over your games.  
I'm over you asking me,  
when you know I'm not okay.  
You call me at night,  
and I pick up the phone.  
And then you be telling me,  
I know your not alone.**_

Brooke sat on her bed going through the box letters that her boyfriend Lucas had written to her. It was their game, she wrote him letters when he was gone and when they had gotten back together he had written her letters. Some drove her crazy and others made her tear up and fall in love with him again. The 2nd time around their relationship was more than perfect. It was as if the whole Peyton thing never happened and that he hadn't lied to her about what had happened. She had finally opened her heart to him and was going to give it to him again.

**Thats why  
(your eyes)  
I'm over it  
(your smile)  
I'm over it  
(realize)  
I'm over it  
I'm over it  
I'm over..  
**

She sighed and threw the lid on the box wanting to rid her mind of everything that reminded her of him. She couldn't hold onto anything that even brought his name to her lips. She couldn't even hear his name without feeling 2 feet tall. He had really hurt her this time. She just wanted to wash all memories of him away, she sighed and stood up moving the box to the middle of her bed and walked into her closet.

**Wanting you,  
to be wanting me.  
No that ain't no way to be.  
How I feel, read my lips,  
because I'm so over..  
Moving on, its my time,  
you never were a friend of mine.  
Hurt at first, a little bit,  
but now I'm so over.  
I'm so over it..  
**

She stood in front of her closet looking at all of her clothes before pushing them aside and searching through the boxes for the one box that she swore she would never open again. When she found it her breath hitched, just looking at the box made her relive the moment that she buried the box in her closet. Her finger traced the stains from where her tears had hit the box before she pulled the box out.

**I'm over your hands,  
and I'm over your mouth.  
Trying to drag me down,  
and fill me with self-doubt.  
ohh..  
**

She sat on the floor in her closet and pulled the lid off the box. She smiled a little when she picked up the jacket that was folded nearly on the top. She held the jacket up and the memory of the night when he had bought her the jacket so she wouldn't be cold. It was night that they had stayed out all night just walking around town and talking. That was the night where she first knew that she was falling in love with him. That was night that she threw caution to the wind about being hurt and not wanting to feel pain again.

She set the jacket on the ground next to her and continued going through the box. She found a stack of pictures and instantly she was laughing a little bit. She stopped flipping through the pictures when she found the first picture that she Lucas and Peyton had taken together after a party one night. She saw how much Luke was to Peyton then he was to Brooke. 'I should've seen it then.' She thought wiping at the tears that were falling.

**Thats why,  
(your words)  
I'm over it  
(so sure)  
I'm over it  
(i'm not your girl)  
I'm over it  
I'm over it  
I'm over...  
Wanting you,  
to be wanting me.  
**

She was done trying to win his affection. She was fighting a losing battle anyway. Thinking back on it she should've run in the other direction when he wanted to get back together. Everyone had warned her that if he did once, he could do it again and that she would only get hurt in the end. 'Once a cheater always a cheater.' She remembered when Nathan told her that when she showed up at his door. That night was the first night that Brooke had really opened up to anyone about Luke to anyone, it was only fitting that it was with his brother Nathan but Nathan was the only one who understood the pain she was feeling. He was going through the same thing and together they had formed a bond trying to mend their broken hearts.

**No that ain't no way to be.  
How I feel, read my lips,  
because I'm so over..  
Moving on, its my time,  
you never were a friend of mine.  
Hurt at first, a little bit,  
but now I'm so over.  
I'm so over it..  
**

She wiped at the rest of the tears that were falling down her face and stood up throwing everything back in the box. She set the box by the door and did a swipe over the room looking for anything else before grabbing the two boxes and heading out to her car. She was finally going to move on and get rid of all the memories that were torturing her all the time. Not a moment went by when she wasn't thinking about him and all the fun they used to have. She started her car and grabbed her phone flipping it open in the process. She dialed the all too familiar number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" He was hung-over and probably pissed that someone was calling before 4 o'clock but this was important.

"Hey do you want to help me do something?"

"Spill it Davis."

"I want to burn some stuff, do you want to help me?"

"Burn what?"

"Memories." She simply stated knowing he would know what she was talking about.

"Sure."

"You can bring stuff too." She knew that he still some of Haley's things and maybe burning it together would give them a clean slate. She turned and parked in front of his apartment honking the horn. He appeared moments later with boxes of stuff and she popped the trunk and after everything was loaded she backed out and headed towards the beach.

**Don't call,  
don't come by,  
ain't no use,  
don't ask me why,  
you'll never change,  
there'll be no more crying in the rain.**

She threw the stuff in a pile with wood and held the matches out to Nathan. There was a huge mountain of memories ready to be burned from their memories. He struck the match and tossed it on the pile watching it react with the lighter fluid and the whole pile started to burn. They moved back and watched the past going up in smoke.

**Wanting you,  
to be wanting me.  
No that ain't no way to be.  
How I feel, read my lips,  
because I'm so over..  
Moving on, its my time,  
you never were a friend of mine.  
Hurt at first, a little bit,  
but now I'm so over.  
I'm so over it..  
**

She was finally moving on and getting over the damage that Luke caused. She felt a huge weight being lifted from her shoulders as she watched the picture of the whole group eaten by the fire. It was amazing how great she felt as her past went up in smoke. She turned to Nathan who showed no emotion on his face, he looked at her and his expression mirrored her own. There was no set emotion for what they were feeling as the fire roared next to them. They could feel the slates being cleared and the bad memories washing away.

**I'm so over it...  
I'm over it...  
Wanting you,  
to be wanting me.  
No that ain't no way to be.  
How I feel, read my lips,  
because I'm so over..  
Moving on, its my time,  
you never were a friend of mine.  
Hurt at first, a little bit,  
but now I'm so over.  
I'm so over it..**

The last thing to be done as the fire roared Brooke took her phone out and went to her phone book. She scrolled down to Luke's name and deleted it. "Yeah I'm so over it." She flipped her phone shut and turned towards the fire a small genuine smile on her.


End file.
